This invention relates to new and useful improvements in soil sampling devices.
Such devices are usually relatively heavy and are mounted upon self-contained equipment which can only be used for that purpose. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,935--3,149,682--3,273,930--3,696,873--3,057,415--1,830,752--3,324,95 8 and 2,709,368.
These all relate to soil sampling devices of one form or another with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,752 which teaches a method of mounting a similar device on the back of a truck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,935 and 3,324,958 show a constricted distal end to prevent displacement of the core and U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,958 shows a method of mounting a device on the side of a car or truck.
It is desirable to provide a relatively simple soil sampling device which is readily attached and detached from a conventional pick-up type truck so that it can be driven onto the fields and soil samples can be taken readily and easily by means of a soil sampling tube driven by a piston and cylinder assembly which is preferably operated hydraulically and driven either from the truck motor or a small engine acting as a separate source of power within the truck and which, of course, may be transported readily within the truck body.